This is not a fairy tale
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: A new group of Unfortunates has found themselves taking on the Tower and the Voice. The Voice herself will do everything in her power to get them to one by one sabotage their efforts to escape. Will the children stand united or fall to the temptation of their heart/body?


Disclaimer:

I do not own, have any rights to the BBC show Trapped. This is all fiction and should be treated as such, no money is being made.

Chapter One

 _Jason was excited and pleased that he was able to attend tonight's party. It was his first boy/girl party and to top it off it was a sleepover. Granted they weren't all sleeping together, the boys would be sleeping together in one of two rooms and the girls who dwarf the number of boys would be together in one room. Jason didn't care that he misses out on sleeping beside a girl, he much rather sleep beside Derrick and prayed that he could without it being too obvious about it._

 _They partied, chat, ate and joke before their hosts, Lucy and her twin brother Luke decided on some tv shows while they relax. Flicking through the channel they come across an old British children game show called Trapped. Together they watched it, not finding anything better to watch. The one episode become two, then four by the fifth episode Jason and his friends talked about the theme song and taking on the challenge of the Tower._

 _"If only it was as easy as saying Wiley Sneak name three times to play the game." Commented Derrick as he grabbed the buttered popcorn and stuff it in his mouth. He discreetly adjusted himself with the other finding the character Wiley to be hot, in fact, he looked like an older version of Jason and the two could easily pass each other off as brothers._

 _"Maybe we should do it." Suggested Lucy "You know, as a laugh." she continued._

 _"Sure, why not." Backed up Kevin glancing at her. It was no secret to a few of them that Kevin had it bad for her._

 _"Wiley Sneak, Wiley Sneak, Wiley Sneak" Jason and the others chanted before a severe case of vertigo hit them and the next thing they knew was being on top of the Tower with Wiley Sneak, who looked even hotter to both Jason and Derrick in the flesh then he did on screen._

 **"Don't react as only you can hear me."** _Spoke a feminine voice._ **"His quite hot, isn't he? He can be yours, I can get you in his bed and you two can make sweet music together. You know the deal sabotage your friend's efforts to escape this room and pin it on some sap then later I will reward you and you could…"**

Jason was nude and hard in a stranger's bed. He was handcuff and couldn't lower his cuff's hand that was above his hand. The position exposed his hairless armpit and normally he hated his most ticklish area being vulnerable but… the feeling of excitement was too strong because at the foot of the bed was Wiley Sneak, clothed but showing a hard bulged in his tight leather pants and a devilish smirk that had Jason almost drooling.

Wiley crouch down his head kept low his tongue started licking against the sole of Jason's feet making the younger boy to giggle and jerk his feet before he gasps as his big toe was brushing up against Wiley's lips before ending up inside Wiley's mouth with the older boy's tongue lapping and sucking on it with wild enthusiasm.

"Oh, oh, man, oh gosh, f-f-fuck!" cried out Jason as he shivered with anticipation, not really clear if he wanted Wiley to stop his antics or not. He never did anything like this before and while he wanted to give it up to Derrick he discovered he didn't care that it was Wiley that would be taking his virginity.

Wiley whose eyes never left that of his prey let the toe leave his mouth. "You were so fucking hot betraying your friend's like that. I was so damn hard watching you, imagining you down on your knees taking your well deserve reward as you refuse the key and decided to have a mouthful of my spunk instead."

The comment left Jason mildly confused till he recalled The Voice offer, he expected to feel guilty about trapping his friends in the Tower but he just felt so horny and yearning with a horribly need to see Wiley nude, to feel the older men skin against his own. It was quite frankly terrifying how much he craved this.

Wiley caresses the other leg while resuming the task of bathing the boy's foot with his tongue and lips, taking a sadistic pleasure in the whimpers Jason made as he fought to keep his foot still and not kick Wiley or jam his foot inside the boy's mouth.

"I knew you were special when I saw you unconscious among your friends. Stay with me till The Voice release me and we can finally grow old together. We can adopt a child if you want, but I need you by my side. Let me prove to you that you did the right thing agreeing to The Voice terms."

With that Wiley crawled onto the bed, his body kept low so various loss clothing can brush up against his captive body, even his cock was ignored with the older teen simply wetting his lips in anticipation was swallowing the hard member later on.

"You are amongst all other who took on the challenge the only one I can see a future with," Wiley said in complete sincerity as he lowered himself and gave Jason his first kiss.

It was everything Jason imagined it was and so much more. If this was his punishment for turning his back on his friends, he made the right call and could die with no regrets in his heart. He could die of embarrassment however as he felt the familiar sensation of his cock ready to erupt just before he regained control of his senses and aware enough to comprehend the situation on hand.

Wiley, however, smirks before winking at him. "Damn babe, I wanted your load in my mouth, on your chest or coating your cock, not on my clothes." He mocked whined as he eased himself back, so he could admire his chained lover beating nude chest and his still hard cock wet with his latest release.

"Sorry" panted Jason, his face red with the kiss and shame.

"You have nothing to apologize for Love." Replied Wiley as he decided to sit on the younger boys' legs and tease his chest and slowly make his way down before playing with Jason's cock.

Hearing the older boy call him love made Jason feel funny inside, he vowed then and there that he would do anything Wiley asked of him as long as can remain by his side in hope that he will call him such again, he wouldn't beg him unless Wiley wanted to, he wondered what Wiley looked for in a boyfriend and just how much he would need to change to keep him.

"You are so fucking adorable Jay. Can I call you Jay?"

Jason could only nod, as he was afraid he would say something stupid or have lost the power of speech.

"I bet once I tasted that load of yours I will be just as addicted to it as I am to you." Continued Wiley as he teased and played with his toy's cum and shaft.

To this Jason could only bite down on his lips as trembled on the bed enjoying the attention he was getting and wishing he had the nerve to meet his eyes but the orgasm incident was still too fresh in his mind.

"Do I have to undress myself to have your eyes on me again?" Wily asked, hopping off of Jason and fingering the tunics he wore.

"You will like that wouldn't you Jay? Seeing me completely nude, our bare skin brushing against each other as we make love. It will be truly magical."

Jason couldn't resist watching as more and more skin was slowly being shown. The skin tight pants pulled down and off leaving his lover in his pink skin clad briefs. His mouth watering hard on still nicely displayed.

"How cute, you're leaking a nice flow of pre even after just cumming," Wiley grinned.

He had every intention to bottom for their first time but he needed to hear Jason squeal in pleasure in what he had in mind next.

"Get your butt near the edge of the bed love and show me that pretty hole of yours."

Confused in what he had in mind Jason did as he was asked.

"Hmmm, nice and hairless and looks untouched. No boy has touched it?"

"No, I haven't done any of this before." Jason wondered if he was going to lose his virginity.

"So you never felt this before."

With that Wiley's tongue lap up, heading towards the puckered tightly closed hole that he would soon tease open. Jason, if he could have, would have jumped at the contact of Wiley's strong wet tongue against a part of him that gets very little physical contact at all. Instead, he gave a sudden jerk and shudder with pleasure, his sound of pleasure echoing in the room they shared.

Try as he might Wiley was unable to get his tongue inside, so he sucked on a finger and with tenderness poked and wiggle it inside Jason. It took a while till the whole finger was fully inside the younger boy but eventually, it was and he wasn't five minutes in finger fucking the successful saboteur till Jason was begging for him to add a new finger in his hungry hole.

"P-p-please Wiley. A-a-add a-a-another f-f-finger." stuttered Jason, drooling from the newest sensation.

"Very well but I want you to prep my finger." He took out his finger and press it alongside his index, then brought both towards Jason's parted lips.

Already missing the presence of the finger working its magic between his legs he didn't hesitate swallowing both digits even knowing where one finger has recently been.

"Oh man!" moaned Wiley, not caring to keep quiet. "You sure can suck." he finished, while his free hand kept itself busy playing between his own balls and Jasons.

"That's enough," he added after a while. Moving down his lover while placing quick kisses in his wake.

"Ready?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah" Despite the fact that Wiley has been doing most of the work, Jason's voice was breathless with his need.

"This may hurt." caution Wiley as he started to penetrate the youth once more.

"Fuck" groaned Jason as he felt two fingers borrow inside him.

"Shhh baby, try and relax, it will help," assured Wiley as he tenderly stroke his boyfriend's thighs.

"H-h-how can i-i-i relax if I-i-i can't t-t-take two fingers e-e-easily." Wiley stopped so Jason can talk with moaning. "If I can't take two fingers with ease then I surely won't be able to take your bigger cock."

Moving his fingers back and forth Wiley explained that for the first time he intended to be the bottom.

"B-b-but sh-sh-shouldn't it be me?" groan out Jason.

"Why? Never mind, I happen to like a good dick up my ass."

Even with Wiley reassurance that he happily bottom in their relationship Jason was determined to have his hole stretch out. Two fingers eventually became three and he couldn't have been happier unless the fingers were replaced with the larger width of Wiley's cock. Wiley watched Jason intently burning the image of Jason obviously delight into his memory, occasionally he places chaste kisses on any part of Jason body that he could reach or rim the younger boy.

"Any more of that and I fear that you might blow another load on me before I get to ride your cock."

Jason blushed from the remainder of his early cumming. "Bastard," he said, grinning nevertheless taking any ill intent out of his words. He started rising so Wiley could lay down where he currently laid but once more the experienced boy had his own plans.

With his hands on Jason's chest he gently pushed him back down and straddle his waist his ass pushed back and Jason's cock was nestled comfortably between the older boy's crack. Wiley started rubbing him against the hard member, enjoying the feeling of Jason's warmish precum being smeared onto his lonely.

"Oh, Wiley." Gasp Jason. The sight of the older masculine teen getting ready to lower himself and ride him was intoxicating for Jason.

"Oh god, I fear I will never find anyone like you." Wiley moaned as he raised himself above Jason's cock and grabbing hold of it. Making sure that it stuck straight up in the air he started descending down on it and assuring himself that his hole was aligned started sitting on the all so delightful hardness of his lover's length.

In unison, the two boys sigh with contentment as inch by inch got enveloped by the heated warmth of Wiley's ass. Taking the time to kiss his partner first he then started to move up and down his boyfriend's shaft.

Jason took hold of Wiley's waving cock and needn't do anymore as the momentum of Wiley going up and down had him also rubbing himself against Jason's palm.

Fast and slow, the older teen moved. He played with Jason's nipples as well as his own. He rocked himself side by side, loving being filled once more after years of forced celibacy. Now more then ever Wiley wanted to feel a sprouting cock feeling his ass with a hearty load, so with that in mind he decided to change positions and had Jason take him from behind while he was on all four.

The doggie position while satisfying didn't last till the end as Wiley wanted to see Jason's expression as he released himself so Wiley ended up on his back spread eagle as one leg dangle of the bed and the other was held by Jason as he rams his length in and out the older boy.

"Oh fuck I'm close." groaned Jason, with his rhythm shuttered as he felt the familiar rising sensation. With a final pushed in, he erupted inside Wiley for the first time ever.

Wiley who was fisting himself in time to Jason's thrust moaned with the nostalgic of being filled with his lover's seed. Adding the feel of having his itch-scratch by a real cock as opposed to his fingers and any one or two dildoes of his numerous dildoes had him on nearing his edge. Jason got his face up close and personal to the loaded cock, assisting to getting Wiley off with sucking on the exposed parts.

"Fuck"

As soon as Jason felt the first shot enter his mouth the young boy took the firing cock out of his mouth and allowed the hits to land on his face, basking in the warmth and dirtiness of the deed. Wiley once spent started licking his load off his boyfriend's face.

 **"So do we have a deal?"** The Voice asked while ending her vision.

'Yes.' Jason thought back glancing at Wiley as he demonstrated the task that they have to do to pass her challenge and trying to get his mind out of the gutter and think of a way to sabotage while getting away with it.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Jason is not the mind character and the next chapter will have The Voice newest saboteur being tempted on getting revenge against Jason. Please leave a review or send a PM.


End file.
